This invention relates generally to rifles, and more particularly to an improved muzzleloading rifle.
Muzzleloading rifles have become popular in recent times due to improved ease of operation, increased skill required of the hunter, and the nostalgia of pouring powder down the barrel, packing the powder, and driving a shot down the barrel. While traditional muzzleloading rifles were complex in their structure and operation, modern muzzleloading rifles, such as the in-line rifle described in Knight, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,499 and the bolt action rifles described in Sachse, U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,817 and Knight et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,934, have made muzzleloading rifles easier and more enjoyable to use and operate.
A problem with muzzleloading rifles exists in weather proofing the primer to insure consistent ignition. When a primer is exposed to certain weather conditions, such as rain, sleet, or snow, the primer can become damp causing the rifle not to discharge. Thus, developments that provide a seal for the primer increase the consistency of ignition.
Therefore, an objective of this invention is to provide a rifle where the primer is protected from weather conditions.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a disc with a primer to facilitate the loading and reloading of the rifle.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The present invention provides an improved muzzleloading firearm where a percussion element is sealed from weather conditions. Specifically, the present invention provides a muzzleloading firearm comprising a barrel having a rearward end with a breech plug fastened to the rearward end of the barrel. A nipple extends rearwardly from the breech plug. A receiver is positioned rearward of the barrel and has an opening for receiving a firing element. Within the receiver is a bolt assembly. The firing element, which provides a water tight seal for a percussion element, has an elongated bore extending through from a forward end to a rearward end. The rearward end receives the percussion element and the forward end receives the nipple such that a forward end of the percussion element is in alignment with the nipple.